


Little Panic

by LittlePrinceKuya (MonacaTogami)



Series: Celesmatsugami Agere Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Caregiver!Celestia, Caregiver!Kaede, Fluff, I mean Kaede is only a year younger than everyone else, Little!Byakuya, Multi, Oblivious Naegi Makoto, So yeah, Soft Togami Byakuya, Some Humor, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), sorta anyway, which is like in the utdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/LittlePrinceKuya
Summary: In which Celestia, Kaede, and Byakuya run into Kyoko and Makoto at the supermarket. In the toy aisle. While Byakuya is in littlespace.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Celestia Ludenberg, Akamatsu Kaede/Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Akamatsu Kaede/Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Celesmatsugami Agere Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Little Panic

Celestia leant against the shopping cart, watching as Kaede loaded Byakuya's arms with stuffies. 

Byakuya had a blue paci in his mouth, his arms squeezing each stuffie he had reached out for, and Kaede had subsequently provided him, tightly, as to not drop any of them. So far he had a blue panda, a brown bear, a penguin, and a yellow and blue snake, and was currently reaching for a pink puppy that was stuck behind the shelf, and that Kaede was trying her hardest to get for him. 

The kid was spoiled, but Kaede nor Celeste herself could find it in them to say no to him. He was just too cute when he was like this. 

Surprisingly enough, though, Byakuya was hardly ever bratty, and tended to be more on the shy side. He didn't usually ask for much, except for, well, stuffies. He was somewhat of a stuffie hoarder, but that was okay. As long as he was happy, and the clutter back at home was kept to a minimum. 

Celeste yawned, wondering how her companions were not getting tired. It was about ten o'clock at night. They wouldn't have normally come to the store this late, but it was about the only time the store was empty, which subsequently meant it was the only time Byakuya could come here while little. 

Celeste looked up as a river of stuffies were deposited into the cart, save for one, that Byakuya hugged tightly to his chest; that pink puppy. Kaede smiled triumphantly, pleased that she finally managed to retrieve it for her little one.

"Looks like someone has a new favourite," Celeste chuckled.

"Should we check out those cool toys over there?" Kaede asked, looking at Byakuya, who excitedly nodded. Kaede grabbed his hand and led him down the aisle, turning the corner to look at the shelves at the aisle's end. Celeste giggled as she watched, that bright look on Byakuya's face whenever he got happy always warming her heart. 

"Oh, hey Celeste!" 

Celeste jumped and spun around to see Makoto smiling at her, Kyoko behind him, holding a basket. 

Now this was certainly a problem.

When Byakuya had told Kaede and Celeste about his regression, he had given them one rule: no one else was to know. This was understandable, as many people didn't understand age regression, and Byakuya himself hated being seen as weak or vulnerable. 

"Makoto, Kyoko, what a surprise it is to see you here," Celeste said, still regaining her composure. She was an expert liar, after all.

"Could say the same for you," Kyoko said, lifting an eyebrow quizzically. 

Makoto laughed a little, nervously tugging at Kyoko's sleeve in a way to say "maybe don't be detective right now."

"We're just here to get a present for Sayaka and Mukuro's little girl. Her party is tomorrow morning and I kinda... forgot, heh," the brunet explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 

"I kept reminding him but he kept putting it off," Kyoko added. 

"It's not like that!" Makoto said, putting his hand up in defense. "I was just busy doing other things!"

"I suppose watching the same film a million times does count as 'other things,'" Kyoko said. Although not entirely obvious, Celeste could tell how smug she was.

"Okay fine, maybe I _was_ procrastinating. We're here now though, so we're not too late," Makoto said with a sigh. 

"Barely," Kyoko said.

"Oh shush," Makoto said, "I just can't win."

"Are you here by yourself?" Makoto asked.

Celeste pondered for a moment. If she told Makoto no, he would probably ask who she was with, or just know that either Kaede or Byakuya were here. And he would probably ask where they were or want to talk to them, as they were all pretty close. But if she said yes, and he ended up running into either of them, that would automatically be suspicious. Either way, she was taking a risk. It wasn't like she wasn't used to taking risks, but this risk was not her own, it was Byakuya's.

She weighed her options, and gave a response.

"No, I am not here by myself, Kaede and Byakuya are in the restroom." A half-truth seemed like the best option, and with any luck, Makoto and Kyoko would be gone by the time Kaede and Byakuya came back. 

Kaede smiled at Byakuya, who had selected a white toy aeroplane, and was spinning the propeller around with a mesmerised look on his face. 

"Okay little one, let's go show Mama what you found," Kaede said, guiding him over to the opening of the aisle, only to stop in her tracks when she saw Kyoko and Makoto standing by Celeste. She froze for a moment, before grabbing Byakuya's hand and pulling him into the next aisle over. He looked at her confusedly, his head cocked slightly to the side like a confused puppy. 

He popped his paci out of his mouth and asked, "Wazza matter, Mommy?" 

"Listen sweetie, Mommy needs to go help Mama with something, so you've gotta stay here. Just for a few minutes, okay?"

"Why 'an' I go too?" he questioned, his eyes looking at Kaede dejectedly. 

Kaede's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, before she looked over and got an idea. 

"Because," she began, "You need to stay here and pick out a new colouring book." She pointed at all the colouring books and art supplies that lined the shelves. 

Byakuya's face lit up again as he exclaimed, "Otay!" and excitedly ran over to them.

"I'll be right back," Kaede said, leaving the little to his own devices and hoping he would be fine for the few minutes she was away from him. 

She walked back into the toy aisle and up to her wife, giving Kyoko and Makoto a polite smile. Celeste sent her a look that said "Where the hell is our child?", to which Kaede just smiled to say "Don't worry, I have it under control."

"Hey Kaede!" Makoto said politely. 

"Hello," Kyoko said. Kaede could feel her somewhat suspicious gaze, but tried not to let it overwhelm her. 

"Hey!" she said in response, smiling politely. "Funny running into you guys here!"

"As we explained to Celeste, we're here to get a last minute gift for Sayaka and Mukuro's daughter. Her birthday is tomorrow," Kyoko said.

"Aw, well that's sweet of you guys! I'm sure whatever you get her she'll love."

"Speaking of which, we should probably hurry up, it's getting pretty late," Makoto said, checking his phone for the time. "It was nice bumping into you guys!"

"Yeah, well, see you two later!" Kaede said.

"Goodbye," Celeste said, watching as they left the aisle.

They both let out a sigh of relief. But this was short lived, when Kaede realised what aisle they had just turnt down. 

"Oh no!" Kaede exclaimed as she took off after them. Celeste gave her a confused look, but followed after her.

When they arrived at the aisle, Byakuya had his back turnt to Makoto and Kyoko, while Makoto was prattling on about something and examining colouring books, and Kyoko was watching, clearly picking up that something was off. Kaede hurriedly ran over to Byakuya, while Celeste explained that they needed to leave because it was late, and they had something important in the morning--just some lies to make their hurry seem less strange.

Byakuya was clutching his puppy stuffie, aeroplane, and a colouring book tightly to his chest, and his face was red and teary-eyed. Kaede could tell he was on the verge of panicking. 

"Come here little one," she whispered, putting her arm around him. "Let's buy all your new toys and then we can get home, okay?"

The little nodded, and let her guide him out of the aisle and back to the cart, where he placed his aeroplane and colouring book. He still seemed scared, and given they were now alone, Kaede pulled him into her arms. Despite his height, she managed to reach the top of his head and pet him soothingly, humming to him softly. 

After he calmed down, and Celeste came back, they quickly checked out and went back into the car to go home. Kaede drove, while Celeste sat in the backseat with Byakuya to make sure he was okay. 

The drone of the car soon lulled Celeste and Byakuya to sleep. 


End file.
